wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Red American Vintage Telecaster ("Red Starry Guitar")
The Red Starry Guitar is a red electric telecaster from Fender Squier's Affinity Series with yellow stars on it. The Red Starry Guitar first appeared in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)" and last appeared "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video)". In "Yule Be Wiggling (video)" it was replaced with the Maton Guitar. According to the episode "Work", the guitar has an on and off button which is the pickup switch but without the cap when Anthony said he forgot to turn the guitar on by pushing the on and off button. This is Murray's favorite guitar because that's why he plays with it everywhere in both videos, and promos. Jeff was never seen playing the guitar, only the Awake Wiggles have. According to the song "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car", and "Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking)", Plus the episodes "Lilly", "Multicultural", "Imagination", and "Play", the Red Starry Guitar is Murray's guitar. In "The Wiggles Movie" when Murray was young he plays his favorite Red Electric Guitar but that was before it had stars. The guitar was seen played by Murray when he and the other wiggles sang Hot Potato. Musicians who Used this Guitar = Murray Cook = * Christmas Picnic (Prologue Only) * It's a Christmas Party on the Good Ship Feathersword * Silent Night * Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance) * Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist) * Rock a Bye Your Bear (The Wiggles Movie Only) * Get Ready to Wiggle * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dorothy's Birthday Party * D. O. R. O. T. H. Y (My Favourite Dinosaur) * The Monkey Dance * Yummy Yummy Epilogue * Dorothy's Dance Party * Wake Up Jeff * Look Both Ways * Head Shoulders Knees and Toes * Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is that Knocking) * Balla Balla Bambina * We're Dancing With Wags the Dog * Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car * Having Fun at the Beach * Nya Nya Nya (Playtime Only) * Quack Quack (Imagination Only) * In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride * Hey Hey Hey We're All Pirate Dancing * Lets Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) * Bit by Bit (We're Building a Set) (Cartoon Drawing Cameo) = Anthony Field = * Wiggly Wiggly Christmas * Fruit Salad (Work Only) = Greg Page = * Unto Us This Holy Night * Teddy Bear Hug * Let's Have a Ceili * Six Months in a Leaky Boat Trivia *Despite being closely associated to Murray when it was being used, in real life the guitar belonged to Anthony. *In The Cockroaches' music video: My Whole World Is Falling Down, the red guitar that Anthony plays is almost similar to this one but without stars. *The Guitar is seen the song "Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set)" in The Wiggles' TV set drawing played by Murray. *The guitar was originally going to be in the video Yule Be Wiggling (video). *The Red Starry Guitar is seen on the Song selection menu of Yule Be Wiggling (video). The guitar was also seen in the Sing Along with The Wiggles menu of Wiggly TV. *Carla the Rabbit also has a Red Starry Guitar when She plays Nya Nya Nya to Murray when he tried to come up with a song to play. *Although the Red Starry Guitar was played by Greg, Murray, and Anthony this special guitar was mostly played by Murray. *The usual guitar strap it uses is Red but in "The Wiggles Movie" the guitar was seen with a black one. *The guitar has different types of guitar strings, and some strings that doesn't make sounds when the guitar was featured in episodes. *The Guitar was seen on a T-shirt for The Wiggles Movie. *The Red Starry Guitar was featured in Spot the Difference from Wiggly Party (game). *The guitar was also featured in The Party Book and CD. Gallery AnthonyField2.jpg|Anthony playing the guitar in The Cockroaches: My Whole World is Falling Down (This was before the guitar had stars) AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar (The first appearance of the red starry guitar) GregPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar JeffandRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in prologue of "Christmas Picnic" RedStarryGuitar.jpg|A close-up of Red Starry Guitar guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar3.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Silent Night" 16835771 10212462337382044 32734061478335333 o.jpg|Red Starry Guitar seen in the background of the Big Red Car Tour in 1997 TheWigglesMovie133.png|Red Starry Guitar in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie142.png|Murray playing red starry guitar in "Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" TheWigglesMovie232.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" TheWigglesMovie371.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglesMoviePromoPicture40.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in Promo Picture of "The Wiggles Movie" TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in the big red car in a promo picture TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar on a T-shirt for The Wiggles Movie TheWigglesandDorothyonHill.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in a promo picture TheWigglesMovie1142.jpg|Little Murray playing the Red electric guitar (This was before it had stars) MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).png|Red Starry Guitar in re-recording of "Yummy Yummy" TheMonkeyDance-1998.jpg|Murray playing red starry guitar in "The Monkey Dance" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar in re-recording of "Teddy Bear Hug" MurrayinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Murray holding the Red Starry Guitar in closing scene of "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" TheWigglesinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the closing scene of "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)2.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in re-recording of "Wiggle Time" 1998 MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording)3.png|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" RedStarryGuitarinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|A close-up of the Red Starry Guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitaratDorothy'sBirthdayParty.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Dorothy's Birthday Party" TheWigglesin1998.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in early 1998 promo picture MurrayinYummyYummy(re-recording)PromoPicture.JPG|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in another promo picture RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the background of early 1998 live footage TheWiggles'1997Commercial-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray holding the Red Starry Guitar in The Wiggles' 1998 commercial RedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|A close-up of Red Starry Guitar guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Wake up Jeff!" (song) MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitaratDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Dorothy's Dance Party". RedStarryGuitaratWigglehouse.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in Wigglehouse MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar with Hawaiian Shirt MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in the episode: "Building Blocks" JeffTheMechanic22.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in the Big Red Car MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinLilly.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Lilly" MurrayandJeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Wiggle Opera" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Murray playing the Red Starry Guitar in "Spooked Wiggles" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Toot Toot" Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes.jpg|Murray playing red starry guitar in "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood).jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" MurrayKnockingonDorothy'sDoor.jpg|Murray knocking on Dorothy's door while holding Red Starry Guitar MurrayandDorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Dorothy playing air guitar GregandMurrayPlayingGuitars.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Balla Balla Bambina" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog.jpg|Murray playing red starry guitar in "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar in "Let's Have a Ceili" MurraySleeping.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in Murray's bedroom in "Food" and "At Play" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinDancing.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Jeff playing the air drums in the episode: "Dancing" Greg'sClonesPlayingMusic.jpg|One of Greg's clones playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTVSeries2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Having Fun at the Beach" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinMulticultural.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Multicultural" Hygiene75.jpg|Murray cleaning Red Starry Guitar in "Hygiene" Hygiene88.jpg|Red Starry Guitar lying on the floor MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinAnimals.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Animals" TheWigglesPuppets.jpg|Puppet Murray playing the Red Starry Guitar in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video" promo picture RedStarryGuitarinPuppetForm.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in puppet form MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinTootToot!1999.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "The Wiggly Big Show" LittleMurrayinHistory.jpg|Little Murray playing Orange Starry Guitar OrangeStarryGuitar.jpg|Orange Starry Guitar RedStarryGuitarTransition.jpg|Red Starry Guitar transition Manners35.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in "Manners" StarryAcousticGuitarCase.jpg|Murray holding starry acoustic guitar inside case in "Travel" CarlaPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Carla the Rabbit playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinPlay.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Playtime" StarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|the acoustic guitar has stars like the starry guitar TheBody98.jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in "The Body" AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitarinWork.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar in "Work" (for the second time) TheWigglesImagining.jpg|Animated Red Starry Guitar in "Imagination" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinImagination.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Imagination" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinhisImagination.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in his imagination IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide2.jpg|Red Starry Guitar in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" (The last appearance of the red starry guitar) MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing" MurrayPlayingStarryAcousticGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing starry acoustic guitar in flashback version of "Starry Night" GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar in "Six Months in a Leaky Boat" Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in "Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car!" TheWiggles'TVSetDrawing.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in The Wiggles' TV set drawing from "Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set)" AnthonyPlayingStarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing the starry acoustic guitar in "Getting Strong!" TheWigglesandDorothyinD.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. book TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!(Book).jpg|Murray holding Red Starry Guitar in Wake Up Jeff! (book) TheCartoonWigglesin2000.jpeg|Red Starry Guitar in cartoon form 20170825 204402.jpg|Cartoon Murray playing Red Starry Guitar in 2000 CartoonMurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Cartoon Murray playing Red Starry Guitar RobloxScreenShot12052015 143644637.png|Red Starry Guitar in Roblox. Category:Instruments Category:Stringed Instruments Category:Starry Instruments Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Galleries Category:Instrument Galleries